parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Jungle Emperor King 3 (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia Style) (Version 2)
TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's movie spoof of The Lion King Cast *Young Simba - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Adult Simba - Leo (Jungle Emperor Leo) *Young Nala - Kitty (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Adult Nala - Lyre (Jungle Emperor Leo) *Timon - Rayman *Pumbaa - Globox (Rayman) *Mufasa - Caesar (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Sarabi - Snowene (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Scar - Claw (Kimba the White Lion) *Shenzi - Cassius (Kimba the White Lion) *Banzai - Tom (Kimba the White Lion) *Ed - Tab (Kimba the White Lion) *The Hyenas - Cape Dogs and The Black Four (Kimba the White Lion) *Rafiki - Dan'l Baboon (Kimba the White Lion) *Zazu - Pauly Parrot (Kimba the White Lion) *Sarafina - Leona (The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip * lightsaberpulse.wav * ltsaberbodyhit01.wav * ltsaberhit01.wav * ltsaberhit02.wav * ltsaberhit03.wav * ltsaberhit05.wav * ltsaberhit06.wav * ltsaberhit07.wav * ltsaberhit12.wav * ltsaberhit14.wav * ltsaberhit15.wav * ltsaberoff01.wav * ltsaberon01.wav * ltsaberswing01.wav * ltsaberswing02.wav * ltsaberswing03.wav * ltsaberswing04.wav * ltsaberswing05.wav * ltsaberswing06.wav * ltsaberswing07.wav * ltsaberswing08.wav * ltsaberswingdbl01.wav soundsblaster.zip * bcfire01.wav * bcfire02.wav * concuss1.wav * concuss5.wav * pistol-1.wav * pistout1.wav * railchargearm01.wav * railchargeattach.wav * railchargefire01.wav * trprout.wav * trprsht1.wav * trprsht2.wav * turret-1.wav * wlkrsht2.wav soundsforce2.zip * forcegrip01.wav * forcehealing01.wav * forcelightnin01.wav * forcelitning02.wav * forcejump01.wav * forcejump02.wav * forcepersaus02.wav * forceprotect01.wav * forcepull01.wav * forcespeed01.wav * forcethrow01.wav tpmsaber1.zip * Hit01.wav * sabhit1.wav * sabhit2.wav * sabhit3.wav * sabrhit2.wav * sabrhit3.wav * sabrhit4.wav * sabrswg1.wav * sabrswg2.wav tpmsaber2.zip * Hit02.wav * Hit03.wav * sabrhit5.wav * sabrhit6.wav * sabrhum.wav * sabroff1.wav * sabrout1.wav * sabrswg3.wav * sabrswg4.wav * sabrswg5.wav * sabrswg6.wav * sabrswg7.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) * 2 clash.wav * 2 clash CK.wav * 3 clash 2.wav * 3 clash CK.wav * 3 clash good.wav * clash 01.wav * fx4.wav * fx5.wav * Hum 2.wav * lasrhit1.wav * lasrhit2.wav * lasrhit3.wav * lasrhit4.wav * LSwall01.wav * LSwall02.wav * Saber sequence.wav * Saber sequence 2.wav * Saber sequence 3.wav * Saberblk.wav * Saberftn.wav * SaberOn.wav * SlowSabr.wav * Spin 1.wav * Spin 2.wav * Spin 3.wav * Spin 5.wav * Spin clash.wav * sthtwrl2.wav * sw4-lightsabre.wav * Swing01.wav * Swing02.wav Trivia *Leo will still carry his light blue lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon.wav, sabrhum.wav, and fx5.wav, including his light green lightsaber, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Lyre will still carry her light blue lightsabers that will carry the fx4.wav, SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabroff1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Claw will carry a red double-bladed lightsaber staff that will carry the sw4-lightsabre.wav, sabrhum.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Toonmbia